My episode of Raw is War . Ep. 1
by secretDestroyerFallinfromGrace
Summary: Benoit vs. Test &Regal/Rikishi vs. Kurt Angle vs. Austin/ HHH vs. Kane


WWF RAW  
  
: Fireworks fly off everywhere. Crowd cheers. Before the announcers can say anything   
Triple H's music hit. The man comes out and grabs a mic.::  
  
Triple H: Ya know I retired Foley, beat the rattlesnake's ass twice, and now I just injured   
The Undertaker and hell, he'll be on the sidelines for awhile. Shut the hell up!  
  
::Crowd chants things. Just before HHH can open his mouth, Kane's music hits and he   
has a mic.::  
  
Kane: You wanna talk about my brother?! Well since he cant fight, your ass is mine!  
::crowd goes nutz::  
  
Triple H: Kane, you wanna fight me? Don't sing it, bring it!  
  
Jr: King, I think they are gonna go at it now!  
  
::Kane runs to the ring . Triple H punches him with a few rights and lefts. Triple H backs   
Kane up into the corner. Triple H goes to stomp into him when Kane grabs his foot and   
throws him off. Kane throws him into the ropes and powerslams him. Kane picks Triple   
H up and chokeslams him with one hand. The crowd roars as the mat shakes. Kane   
stands over HHH and lifts his arms up. When he lets them go down the fire from the   
turnbuckles go off and cut to commercial break.::  
  
::raw comes back in::  
  
Jr: King, Kane against Triple H tonight!   
King: JR, that's not the only match, The Big Show puts his hardcore title up against   
Chris Jericho.  
JR: And, Benoit faces Regal and if he wins he gets a shot at Test for the European title,   
and not just that, if he wins, right after that match, will be Test!  
  
::Benoit's music blasts. He gets in the ring smirking. Regal is awaiting him. Regal runs   
towards Benoit and Benoit clothslines him. Benoit stomps Regals kidnys a few times.   
Regal gets up and Benoit lays a hard slap into his chest. Regal sees another one comin'   
and twists his arm. Benoit throws Regal over his shoulder. He still has Regals arm, and   
locks on the crippler crossface! Regal wont tap. But Benoit wont get off. Regal passes   
out from the pain. Benoit goes to the top. He jumps off and hits a flying headbut. He   
covers Regal. 1…2…3!::  
  
::Benoit kicks the commishoner out of the ring and waits for Test. Test comes from the   
crowd and stands behind Benoit. Benoit turns around and Test hits the ropes and gives   
Benoit a boot to the jaw, Benoit crashing down onto the mat. Test covers him. 1…2..NO!   
Benoit's mouth is bleeding. He gets up and slaps Test's chest hard, then again, again,   
again! Test drops to the corner ground. Benoit stomps Test and then chokes him with   
his foot. Benoit takes Tests head and picks him up. A sick sadistic smile on Benoit.   
Benoit gives him a northern lights suplex. He stalks Test. Test gets up. He punches hard   
at Benoit. Benoit is hit . Benoit grapples with Test them turns around. He gives Test a   
german suplex. Then he does another, doesn't let go and another, another, another,   
about six german suplexs when Benoit stops. Benoit stands there catching his breath for   
about 20 seconds. He goes to the top and jumps off for a flying headbut. Test rolls away   
in time and Benoit and Test lye their. Test rolls over and his hand across Benoit.   
1..2..NO! Benoit raises his arm. They both stumble to their feet. Benoit slaps into Test's   
chest. Test punches him with lefts and rights. Benoit grabs Tests hand and twists it.   
Then kicks his gut and rails him in for a tbone suplex. Benoit locks on the crossface!  
Test isnt given up! Now Test using his strenght to get up with Benoit's crossface still on!  
Test elbows Benoit's gut , again, again, and again. Now Test hits the ropes and bam!   
The boot. 1…2…3!::  
  
Jr: King, that match was Wow!  
  
King: Well here comes the rattlesnake!  
  
::Stone Colds theme blasts. He shots the finger on both hands, already drinking a beer.   
Kurt Angle and Rikishi in the ring. Stone Cold slides in and smashes the can on Angles   
head. Stone Cold punches Rikishi. Then kicks Kurt's gut. Stone Cold clothslines Angle.   
Rikishi goes outside and gets a chair. Rikishi stays on the apron. Stone Cold throws   
Angle into the ropes and smash! The chair hits angles skull! Rikishi steps in with the   
chair. He looks like he'll hit Austin in any second. Rikishi rushes at Stone Cold , Austin   
ducks. Kick to the gut, Stunner! Angle gets up. Stunner! 1…2…3!::  
  
::commercial break::  
  
::Triple H's theme blasts as he comes to the ring and waits for Kane. Kane comes out   
and the bell rings. HHH punches Kane about 10 times into the corner. HHH knees into   
Kane. HHH stomps into Kane. HHH goes for and choke with his boot but then Kane   
twists his foot. Kane gets up and drops and elbow onto HHH'S back of the neck. Kane   
picks him up and thrusts into HHH's throat. HHH flies back into the corner. Kane   
smashes his elbow into HHH. Kane punches with lefts and rights. Kane grabs HHH and   
throws him over to the other side of the ring. Stone Cold Steve Austin comes out with a   
steel chair. He runs to the ring. Kane putts HHH up in a chokeslam. Stone cold hits the   
ropes and slams the chair into Kane's back. HHH stomps the life out of Kane. HHH   
smiles at Stone Cold. HHH turns around and whack! Steve blasted the chair into HHH's   
skull. Stone cold takes HHH by the hair and picks him up. He throws HHH over the   
ropes. Stone Cold turns around and his jaw meet with the big boot of Kane. Kane then   
takes the chair and slams it into Steve's side. Again, again, and again, each time just a   
little more harder. Stone cold holds his ribs and cries out in pain. HHH gets his   
sledgehammer. Kane still is in the ring, mounted on Austin, driving the chair into his   
sternum. HHH GOES TO WHACK Kane upside the head but Kane moves and the   
sledgehammer hits Austin. Fade::   



End file.
